


Over the Edge

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, Human Castiel, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, cock play, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: Castiel finds himself in a peculiar situation when he encounters a playful incubus while on a hunt. The timing couldn’t be worse, with Sam and Dean in danger, but he’s going to have to play by the incubus’s rules if he’s going to save the boys in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and edited in a feverish rush @_@ enjoy at your own caution. lol

Castiel walked through the thick grass searching for a clear pathway to the Van Fuller house, hoping to find the artifact he’d been searching for. The sun had set, but it was still hot and muggy. Not the best weather to be walking around in a two piece suit with a long heavy trench coat on, but this was a new experience for Castiel. He was human now and suddenly simple things like body temperature, humidity, and bug bites bothered him. He had no way to regulate it and was forced to endure.

Clearing the tall grass Castiel finally found his way to the Van Fuller house. He needed to hurry, Sam and Dean were in urgent danger and Castiel needed to find the ancient artifact to kill the monster that entrapped them. Castiel jogged to the front porch, looking around to make sure there was no one lurking in the bushes. He paused briefly to survey the house. It looked abandoned, like no one had lived in it for years. He walked slowly to the porch, walking up the creaking steps to the front door. He reached for the handle and was relieved to find that it was unlocked. He took one step in, but paused when he thought he heard the faint sound of laughter. He stepped back and glared as he scanned the horizon. Feeling confident no one was there Castiel stepped in.

 

“Ooh, I’m so glad you wandered by.” A cheerful voice stirred Castiel awake. “Wakey, wakey.”

A hand extended outward and stroked Castiel down his cheek. Castiel’s eyes rolled open as he became more aware of his surroundings. His head jerked up and eyes darted around, he tried to pull his arms to his chest, but found that they were restrained. He tugged and kicked his feet, but found that those too were bound to a chair. In fact, his entire body was tied tightly to an old wood chair, with his hands rope tied around his back and legs bound in three places, with one final rope tied around his waist.

Castiel cursed and became enraged, he glared at his capturer, but was shocked. It wasn’t the monster he was hunting, but a floating translucent man with a blue aura around him. He was slender but muscular, he was tall, with long silver hair, but that was not the most striking thing about him. What Castiel noticed first was that the creature appeared to be almost completely naked, except for a few thin ropes that accented his cock, chest, and neck. Castiel’s jaw dropped.

“Heehee, such a lovely expression.” The creature smiled and clapped his hands together. “It’s much more interesting than Mr. Serious Face from before.”

Castiel’s period of shock faded as he remembered why he came here. He pulled at his restraints. “I don’t have time for this.”

The creature giggled, infuriating Castiel more.

“Let me go.” Castiel growled.

“Ooh scary.” The creature drew his arms to his chest, pretending to be afraid. “Now now, no need for such a scary face. I understand you’re in quite the heist.”

Castiel jerked and jerked at his hand restraints, but as a human there was no way he could break them. “I have to find-”

“This?” The creature held out the artifact Castiel was looking for, warranting suspicious glares from Castiel. “Don’t worry, I don’t have anything to do with the creature you’re looking for, but I do have the key to all your troubles.” He grinned. “My name is Alec and I am an incubus, if you haven’t already guessed it, and I like to play games.”

“I don’t have time for this!” Castiel shouted.

“Oh hush.” Alec waved. “It’ll take well over two hours for the horned buffoon you’re hunting to find his way to your friends, more than enough time for a quick game.”

“How,” Castiel jerked forward, but moved little from his seat.

“I’ve been watching him, duh. So dense are we.” Alec floated over to Castiel and brought the artifact to Castiel’s face. “Now, I don’t kill, I don’t torture, I only like to play and the games I like to play are always worth the wait. I wager if you win, this thing to help your friends.”

Castiel glared at the item he needed being flaunted in front of him. He knew better than to trust his words, but he was left with no other choice.

“Fine.” Castiel agreed.

“Oh goody!” Alec floated backward, exploding with joy as he danced around. “Now, the game is simple, I’m an incubus you see and I have to get sexual, but sex with you is not what I want to see. I’d rather break that icy glare and melt it into putty, with a very fun game of edging. Thirty minutes on the clock, if I make you cum I win, if I don’t I’ll give you this.”

Castiel glared at the artifact hovering in Alec’s hand. He couldn’t afford to lose this challenge. Castiel looked past him at the hourglass floating behind him. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He could do this.

“Thirty-minutes.” Castiel slanted his eyes.

“Oh goody! I’m glad you agreed. I promise to make it worth every second, as an incubus I don’t disappoint.”

Alec floated away, leaving Castiel feeling uneasy. The mood in the house changed, the air became thick with the scent of lavender. It was colder, sending a chill down Castiel’s spine. Alec returned, appearing right before Castiel and hovered towards his face. He gazed into Castiel’s eyes seducing him his lashes. Castiel glared, but Alec only grinned as he flicked his wrist, turning the hour glass on its head.

“Playtime begins now.” Alec whispered into his ear, leaving a kiss on Castiel’s lobe as he weaved his fingers through the knot of Castiel’s tie.

Cas flinched, but Alec did not force the tie. He took his time. Pulling it slowing down Castiel’s chest until the knot became undone. Hanging loosely on Castiel’s chest, the tie revealed a small bit of neck. Much to Alec’s delight he smiled, moving slowing to kiss the exposed flesh. Castiel grunted, but kept his focus as the incubus blew air over the damp area where he left his kisses, making Castiel flinch even more. Pleased by this reaction, Alec ran his fingers down Castiel’s chest to his nipples, barely hard, and pinched them. Castiel jumped, no doubt a trained reaction.

“Oh my, who have we been thinking about to warrant that reaction.” Alec grinned.

Castiel clinched his jaw. “Twenty-five minutes.”

Alec looked at Castiel for a second, then laughed. “Well, we won’t mention his name.” Alec teased, knowing he had hit a nerve.

Castiel turned; he didn’t need to be thinking about that right now. He swallowed hard and tried to push Alec’s words from his mind. He closed his eyes, but his peace did not last long as Alec tugged roughly on his right nipple. Castiel muffled a moan, as all the images of Dean Winchester floated his mind. Usually, this was something he could control, but he was human now and had to deal with this as the humans did. Alec grinned, just the reaction he was hoping for. He toyed with Castiel, rolling the nipple between his fingers as he used the other hand to cup his groin. Castiel clinched his jaw and rolled his head back.

“You’re good at this.” Alec moved his hand up and down the seam of Castiel’s crotch as he toyed with Cas’ other nipple with his mouth.

This coaxed out a moan, as Alec continued to work both nipples until they were hard and erect through Castiel’s dress shirt. Alec stopped and admired his work and was positively delighted by the expression on his prey’s face. He made quick work of Castiel’s buttons, exposing Cas’ tiny red nipples. He licked his lips, but turned his attention to Cas’ cock. Alec nuzzled it, mouthing the semi-hard cock while staring Castiel in the face.

“Remind you of someone you know?”

Castiel groaned. The images of Dean clouded his mind. This was the last thing he needed. Alec smiled and continued massaging Castiel through his pants, until the seam became taut. Castiel looked down, overheated by all the stimuli as Alec continued his work and moved towards his belt and unbuckled it. Cas inhaled, expecting the worse, as his body started to betray him could feel Alec’s cold fingers slip behind the button of his pants and unbuttoned it. He felt the zipper draw down exposing his hard cock to the cold air. He pressed his lips together to stifle a moan, as Alec slipped his fingers through the hole in his boxers and like magic Castiel’s dress pants and underwear disappeared. Exposed to the cold air Cas panicked. He was fully exposed now, his cock standing hard against his thigh.

The incubus wasted no time in enjoying his treat and gently pushed Castiel’s cock to his stomach, running his warm tongue from the tip of the head to the base of the shaft. Making Cas buck involuntarily. This was the sign the incubus was looking for, it wouldn’t be long now. He moved his mouth down to Castiel’s balls were he sucked, alternating between taking one fully into his mouth and licking. Cas exhaled, clinching his legs together against the tight restraints, aching for relief. Alec lifted his head and brought his mouth to the head of Castiel’s cock. He gazed up at, who was a panting horny mess, and brought his mouth over the head and breathed, drawing out a throaty moan. He licked the slit on the tip and around the head, sucking away the droplets of pre-cum, causing Cas to moan harder.

“Pl-please.” Castiel whimpered. “No-no”

Cas fought it, only ten more minutes. He chanted to himself as he watched Alec move his nose over his cock and nozzle it. He placed his hand under Cas’ balls and gently rolled them, working them slowly, while leaving warm little kisses, making Cas squirm and ache for more attention.

“So hard and so pretty, perhaps something a little bit more warm can help me win this.”

Alec ascended onto Castiel’s cock again, taking him completely into his mouth. Castiel yelled as Alec’s tight warm mouth gave him just what he needed. His body quivered, as his cock throbbed. He wanted it so bad, as he felt the tip of his cock push against the wall of Alec’s throat. Just a little more and he could have his relief, as he tried in desperation to quicken his pace. He moaned in a foggy haze, there was only a minute left on the clock. He laughed in exhaustion, he was going to make it. He looked down and lost it when he saw Dean’s moist lips wrapped around his cock, those green eyes lustful and watery. Castiel came hard, blasting seed into the back of incubus’ mouth.

He lost. He cried. He only had a minute to go.

“Congratulations!” Alec hovered in the air as he licked his lips. “You really know how to show an incubus a good time.”

Castiel could barely comprehend what Alec was saying and soon passed out from exhaustion.

 

“Cas! Cas!”

Castiel rolled awake. Dean was standing over him.

“Cas! Hey!” Dean reached beside him and picked up the artifact. “Where you been? Never mind. This the thing?” Dean waved the artifact in front of Castiel’s face.

Cas nodded.

Dean smiled. “Alright. Hang tight.” Dean patted Castiel on the chest, then headed off into the distance.

Castiel blinked a few times, before slowing rising up. He was on the ground, back at the monster’s lair, had what he’d gone through actually happened or was it all just a crazy dream? He wasn’t sure, but he did know one thing for sure, he was going to need a change of pants.


End file.
